Poor, Poor Organization!
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: What happens when all of Organization 13 is zapped into OUR world? More specific, into the room of an insane 17 year old? Saix doing house work? Axel cooking? Zexion becoming addicted to the PS2? Oh, the horror! Cameos are accepted if I can work them in!


Note from Amanda: This story is obviously not meant to be taken seriously. It is simply a bit of a thing that has been bothering me… not to mention I'm still home sick from school at the moment and bored out of my mind. (And the influence of cough syrup probably played a major role in this).

Anyways, this is basically a story about what happens to Organization 13 when all of the members (lacking Roxas, who is a weenie hut, and will be added into the story anyways), finally disappear. Where do they go? Well, into an insane authoress' room, of course.

Cameos are accepted, if you ask me polite-like!

And as to the issue of flaming… only Axel is allowed to flame, and that is because cannot help it. Do not flame me if you hate the story, just simply don't read it. Constructive criticism, however, is appreciated. Take into account that I am writing this at 4am, please .

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Chapter 1: Ha-loo-ca-gen-a-shun

Axel leaned over Demyx, his green eyes burning. "Demyx…" 

Demyx gave a rather loud gulp and lowered his eyes, only to feel as the older Organization Member placed two gloved fingers under his chin, raising his gaze back up.

"Axel, I—" 

A loud 'kerthunk!' suddenly brought the girls attention up from her story. The 'girl' was a 17-year-old female named Amanda. She had brown, shoulder length hair pulled falling into her face. The light from her laptop reflected in her green eyes. She was curled up on her bed with her laptop sitting in her lap, working on the first ever slash story that she had ever attempted to write in her life. She looked over her shoulder, and then shook her head… and then did a double take and nearly passed out.

"I'm hallucinating, aren't I?"

Laying in her floor, in a rather uncomfortable looking heap were all 13 members of the Organization. For a long while, she stared, and for a long while none of them moved. Finally, a mumble was heard from the bottom of the pile.

"Demyx, get your sitar OFF of my head before I beat you with it."

"A-axel." Amanda was torn— she didn't know if she wanted to pass out, or jump on top of the pile and join them. She would probably be killed if she did the latter.

"All of you _get off of me before I destroy you!_" From the sound of Saix's voice… she knew that the latter would be very unwise for her health.

"Why am I sitting on a case of makeup? Marluxia?"

"Why does everyone assume that just because it's makeup, it's associated with me!?!?!"

And then a loud chorus of voices, "Because you're a girl."

Suddenly, the disgruntled pile of irate Organization members, lacking Demyx, who could never be irate, were drawn to the sound of one female passing out. Axel was the first who managed to disengage himself from the pile, with many grumbles, and a few giggles from Marluxia that made him shudder.

He walked over to the girl, and then looked from her to his fellow Organization Members. "What's going on?"

Demyx managed to struggle up and scoot beside him. "I have no idea. She dropped her computer though." He picked it up and turned the screen to face him. "Maybe it'll give us a clue as to where…we… Oh my GOD, that's DISGUSTING!" Demyx pushed the laptop away.

Axel couldn't help it. He picked it up and looked.

"Green eyes… burning… WHAT?!?!?" Demyx and Axel stared at each other for a moment, and then a definitive 'EW!' rang through the room.

"Well, it's obvious that we've been transported to this girls world." Zexion commented quietly from the corner of the room, where he had also managed to get out from the pile.

"So how do we get out?" Larxene said in a bit of a growl. Luxord sat up, propping his back against the bookshelf.

Xemnas finally spoke, "I think we need to wake that female and ask her to answer a few questions."

"Yeah! Like how she managed to get us here!" This from Roxas.

"And how we get back to the castle." This from Vexen.

"OR WHERE SHE GOT THE IDEA THAT I LIKED DEMYX!" You can only guess who this came from.

"Or where she got this shade of eyeshadow!!!"

There was a collective pause throughout the Organization, as they all turned slowly to stare at Marluxia. He dropped the eyeshadow that he had been holding, and looked at them innocently.

"What?"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Authors Note: Obviously, not much of a start. The Organization is going to be stuck. I'm going to have them cleaning/cooking/and going to school with me.  I think I'm going to torture them and enjoy it, and then MEYBE I'll allow them to leave (yeah… right)!

I hope you all enjoyed, and either leave it in a review, or email me if you want a cameo!

Email: deathsrequiem07(at sign)yahoo(dot)com

Yahoo ID: Deathsrequiem07

My MSN: DemyxDanceWaterDance(at sign)hotmail(dot)com

If you hate it, tell me now  And I may have mercy and end it!


End file.
